


Little Greasers

by Purplemist1345



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Cornertime, Domestic Discipline, Family Fluff, Reference to Child Abuse, Spanking, The boys are young kids, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345
Summary: Darry's not too happy, at first, about having a little brother.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 44





	1. Big Brother Darry  (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I plan on writing a few stories dealing with the boys when they were younger. This story only has the Curtis brothers and Two-Bit. But some of the future stories will contain all of them. This is before Two-Bit earned his nickname, so he's Keith in this story. 
> 
> This story does not contain all of the tags. But it does have domestic discipline, corner time, and spanking.
> 
> I plan on adding chapters to create one large story, instead of posting individual stories.

Four-year-old Darry wasn’t sure what to think about his new baby brother. He was currently standing in a chair looking through a glass window as his Daddy held a tiny baby up for him to see.

Darrel Sr. was a huge man, standing over six feet and three inches tall. With broad shoulders and muscled physic. He looked like he could crush a man in two just by squeezing him, but he was holding the tiny baby as gently as someone would hold a delicate flower.

Darry had woken up that morning in his Aunt Susan’s house. She had told him that his parent’s had dropped him off in the middle of the night because his Momma was going to have the baby very soon. Darry had slept through the entire trip and his Daddy carrying him.

Darry had not been happy to wake up there. He really loved his Aunt Susan and usually enjoyed playing with her two-year-old son Keith. He wasn’t too fond of Mr. Matthews though, he was Aunt Susan’s husband and Keith’s Daddy. He was always in a grouchy mood and never smiled. But Darry still liked staying there because of Aunt Susan and Keith. Besides, Mr. Matthews was away a lot. Sometimes for days at a time. But he didn’t want to stay there today.

His Daddy worked a lot, but it was Sunday and he never worked on Sunday. He always spent Sunday with his family. His Daddy usually made pancakes on Sunday, in really neat shapes. And they’d play games and watch tv.

“He’s so adorable.” Aunt Susan said, smiling. “Darry, you have a very cute baby brother.”

“He’s too small to be much fun.” Darry observed with a frown. 

“He’ll grow.” The woman assured him, as he wrapped the young boy in a hug and picked him up. “He’ll grow big and strong just like his big brother and Daddy.”

Susan Matthews set the small boy down on his feet, then she gently took one of his small hands in hers. “Come on, let’s go see your Momma.”

Aunt Susan led the four-year-old down a hallway and they stopped in front of a set of double doors.

“Darry, Honey.” Aunt Susan said, smiling down at the small boy. “You have to be very quiet from now on, there are several new Mommies here that need their rest.”

“Okay, Aunt Susan.” Darry said. “I’ll be real quiet.”

“That’s my good big boy.” The woman said. Then she lead him through the door and down another hallway. Then they entered a small room. Mary Curtis was laying in bed, propped up in a sitting position.

Darry opened his mouth to shout out a greeting, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be real quiet. So instead he rushed to the bed and gave his Mom a huge smile.

“Hey, Dar Bear.” Mary returned her son’s smile. 

“Hey Mommy.” Darry whispered.

“You don’t have to whisper, Darry.” Aunt Susan said smiling fondly at the boy. “Just use your inside voice.”

Mary gently ran a hand through Darry’s hair and let it rest on his check. “Did you see your new baby brother?” She asked, causing the smile on Darry’s face to disappear.

“He’s awful small.” Darry said. “He can’t play or nothing. Couldn’t ya’ve had a bigger baby?”

Mary winced and said, “Trust me, Kiddo. Your brother was plenty big.”

Susan chuckled and said. “I don’t know, Mary. He could have been a little bigger.”

Mary glared at her best friend. Then she returned her attention back to her son. “He will grow and before long he will be able to play with you.”

The door opened and Darrel Sr. walked in, carrying a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

“Daddy.” Darry smiled and ran over to the tall man, wrapping his arms around the man’s leg.

“Hey, Buddy.” Darrel smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair with the hand not holding the baby. “Are you ready to meet your new brother?”

“Come sat beside me, Sweetie.” Mary said, holding out her arm.

Darry went back to the bed and Susan helped the small boy onto the bed and situated him so he was leaning up against Mary. Darrel walked over and gently placed the baby in his oldest son’s arms. Mary helped him support the baby’s head.

“I still say he’s awful small.” Darry said, frowning down at his brother. “Are ya sure he’s the right baby? I mean, Daddy’s real big and I’m getting big too. Maybe they gave ya the wrong one.”

Darrel squatted beside the bed and gently cupped Darry’s small chin. Then he smiled at his son. “I am sure they gave us the right baby, this is your baby brother.”

“Did you decide on a name?” Susan asked. She knew that the couple had thought of a few names, but was having trouble picking one. They wanted something unique. 

“Yes we have.” Darrel said, with a smile. He stood up, gently taking the baby from Darry’s small arms, and turning to face Susan. 

“Susan.” Mary said. “You have been my best friend since we were little girls, and you have always been there for me. Then after I got married and started a family, you’ve also been there for them.”

“You’re Darry’s Godmother.” Darrel said. “And of course we’re naming you this baby’s Godmother as well. We’ve decided to name him after you.”

“You’re naming your son Susan.” Susan said. “That’s kinda mean, don’t’cha think? I mean, the other kids……..”

“We are not naming him Susan.” Darrel chuckled.

“We’re naming him after your middle name.” Mary said.

“That’s much better.” Susan said. “Patricia Curtis has a nice ring to it.”

“You’re naming my brother Patricia?” Darry asked in horror. 

“That’s it.” Mary said. “We’re changing his name and naming someone else his Godmother.”

“Now Honey, let’s not be too hasty. Afterall, with two kids we need all of the free babysitters we can get.” Darrel said.

“Good point.” Mary agreed.

Darrel gently handed the tiny baby over to Susan and said. “Meet Sodapop Patrick Curtis.”

“That’s a wonderful name.” Susan said, smiling. “And he’s a wonderful baby.”

For the next several minutes, the three adults talked about the new baby. They all kept saying how sweet and adorable he was. And they didn’t seem to mind when he started crying loudly, they just said he had a good set of lungs. But Darrel told Darry to settle down and be more quite twice. Darry didn’t think it was fair. Why could the baby be loud and he couldn’t?

“I hate to leave such an adorable little boy.” Susan said. “But I best be going, I’ve got to pick up Keith. Nancy’s watching him, but she’s got afternoon classes.”

“Don’t worry.” Darrel said. “You can spend some more time with me tomorrow.”

“I said Adorable little boy.” Susan said, standing up and grabbing her purse. “Not overgrown hoodlum.”

“Oh, my mistake.” Darrel said. “I misunderstood you.”

“Daddy.” Darry said. “Can we go home now?”

“Buddy.” Darrel said, picking Darry up and settling him on his hip. “Your Mommy and me are going to spend the night here, you’re going home with Aunt Susan.”

“But it’s Sunday.” Darry reminded him. “You always play with me on Sunday.”

“I know, Champ.” Darrel said. “But the doctors want your Mommy and little brother to spend the night, and I’m going to spend it here too. But don’t worry, we will be home in the morning.”

“Can I stay too?” Darry asked. He didn’t really want to spend the night in the hospital, but he wanted to be with his parents.

“I’m sorry, Darry.” Darrel said. “But you can’t stay. They don’t allow children to spend the night with a patient.”

“But he’s younger then me.” Darry protested, pointing to the baby asleep in his Mom’s arms. 

“Sodapop was just born.” Darrel explained to the small boy. “So the doctors want to keep an eye on him tonight.”

“But it’s not fair.” Darry whined.

“You always have fun over at Aunt Susan’s.” Darrel reminded his son. “And I promise we will be home in the morning.”

“No!” Darry said loudly, crossing his arms across his thin chest. “If you’re staying, then I’m staying.”

“Come on, Buddy.” Darrel tried to reason with the upset boy. “I’m not working tomorrow, so we play some games then.”

“Will you make funny shaped pancakes?” Darry asked.

“Sure I will.” Darrel said. “I will even distract your Mommy so you can add extra syrup.”

Darry smiled at that. His Dad always let him have more sweets then his Mom did.

“Now I want you to go with Aunt Susan and be a good boy for her.” Darrel said, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “Your Mommy, brother, and I will be home in the morning.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Darry said.

The next morning, Darry was sound asleep on an air mattress in Keith’s room. He was woken up by Keith sitting on his stomach and bouncing.

“Hey!” Darry protested the rude awaking, pushing the giggling two-year-old off his chest. 

Keith landed on the mattress, then jumped to his and started jumping. 

“Dar wake up!” He shouted. “Morning time not sleepy time.”

“Keith, go away!” Darry shouted angrily.

Keith stopped jumping, and stopped giggling. He stared at Darry for a moment with wide eyes, then his lower lip started wobbling. A moment later, he burst into tears and climbed off of the mattress, then ran from the room.

“Mooooomaaaaa!” He Wailed, as he ran.

Darry felt guilty for making the younger boy cry. He knew Keith just wanted to play, he was just a little kid. He didn’t wake Darry up to be mean or anything. Darry knew he shouldn’t have shouted at the boy.

Darry climbed off of the mattress and left the room to find Keith, following the sounds of voices. Darry’s guilt turned to worry. He was worried that his Aunt Susan would be upset with him for yelling at Keith.

Aunt Susan let Darry get away with more then his parents did, and hardly ever got onto him. But she had spanked him a couple times, but they didn’t hurt very much. But he still hated to upset her.

Darry walked into the living room and saw Aunt Susan sitting in her chair, holding a sniffling Keith in her lap.

“I’m sorry Keith.” Darry said, slowly walking over to them.

Keith turned his face away from the older boy and buried it into Susan’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Aunt Susan.” Darry said sadly. 

“It’s okay, Darry.” Susan assured the boy with a warm smile. “Keith told me he woke you up by jumping on you, you had a right to be a little upset.”

Then she pulled her small son away from her shoulder and winked at Darry. “I think waking someone deserves the tickle monster.”

“Yeah.” Darry agreed, returning the smile. “Me too.”

“Noooo!” Keith shouted, but he had started giggling.

Susan and Darry both attacked, tickling the toddler, causing him to laugh. Soon all three were laughing.

“Okay.” Susan said after a few moments. “I think he learned his lesson.” She sat the still laughing two-year-old in the floor. “Darry, can you please keep an eye on him while I make some breakfast? How does eggs and sausage sound?”

Darry’s smile faded quickly. “But Daddy was gonna make me pancakes.”

Aunt Susan was a good cook, but she couldn’t make pancakes like his Daddy did. The last time she tried to make him a pancake, it reminded him of the time he left his playdough in the sun. it was lumpy and gooey inside.

“He will, Sweetie.” Susan said. “But it will be for lunch, him and your Mommy are still at the hospital. But they should be home in a couple hours.”

“But that’s a long time away.” Darry whined.

“Darry, it won’t be real long.” Susan said. 

Darry nodded, but he was not happy about it. It wasn’t fair that the new baby got to spend time with his parents and he didn’t. they were his parents first.

Darry was exited, he was finally on his way home to be with his parents. He burst through the front door and right into his Daddy’s arms.

“Hey Daddy!” He shouted.

“Hey, Buddy.” Darrel greeted his son with a tight hug and kiss on the forehead. 

“Where’s Mommy?” the young boy asked loudly.

“Quiet down some, Buddy.” Darrel said, settling the boy onto his hip. “Sodapop’s asleep, so you need to be quiet.”

“Hey Baby.” Mary smiled, walking into the room and holding out her arms towards the four-year-old. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Darry let go of his Daddy and reached out to his Mommy, as he was shifted from one adult to the other. 

“Thank you for watching him, Susan.” Darrel said. 

“I babysit too.” Keith said.

“Thank you, Keith.” Darrel smiled at the toddler, squatting down so he was eye level with the small boy. “Was Darry a good boy?”

“He played with me.” Keith grinned. “He a good boy.”

“Glad to that, Champ.” Darrel chuckled, ruffling the small boy’s hair.

Darry was finally eating his Daddy’s pancakes. This time he had one shaped like a dinosaur and one shaped like an elephant. And as promised, he had extra syrup.

“Can we play hide n seek?” Darry asked, around a mouth full of pancake.

“Darry.” Mary said, sternly. “Swallow before you talk please.”

Darry swallowed and said. “Yes Ma’am. Can we?”

“Not now, Buddy.” Darrel said. “Sodapop’s asleep, so we need to play a quite game.”

Darry frowned. “But it’s not nighttime, why is he asleep?”

“Little babies sleep a lot.” Mary explained. “Especially newborns. So we need you to be a good big brother and be quite when Sodapop’s asleep.”

“But it’s not fair.” Darry insisted. “I want to play hide and seek.”

“Darry.” Darrel said, his voice turning stern. “The answer is no. we can play something quite, or you can spend some time in your room alone. Your choice.”

“Honey.” Mary said. “Babies need extra sleep so they can grow. “We can play a noisy game a little later.”

“Okay Mommy.” Darry said, but he wasn’t happy about it. It wasn’t fair that he had to be quite during the day. The day was for playing, not being quite.

The small family finished eating and Mary began cleaning the kitchen. Darrel and Darry walked into the living room.

“Daddy, can we build a fort with my blocks?” Darry asked.

“Sure we can.” Darrel said, as Father and son sat in front of a large toy chest sitting in a corner of the room. It contains several brightly colored plastic building blocks of various sizes.

They built the fort for a few minutes, then they heard Sodapop crying from the bedroom.

“Honey, can you get him?” Mary’s voice called out from the kitchen. “I’m doing the dishes.”

“Of course, Babe.” Darrel said, standing up.

“But Daddy, we’re playing.” Darry protested.

“I will be back before you know it, Buddy.” Darrel said.

Darry pouted as his Daddy left the room to spend even more time with the new baby. It just wasn’t fair. 

TO Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Big Brother Darry  (Part # 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darry continues to adjust to being a big brother, with a few bumps along the way.

Mary walked into the living room and saw Darry sitting in the floor with his arms crossed across his chest and a pout on his face.

“What’s wrong, Dar Bear?” Mary asked, as she walked over and knelt in front of him. “What’s the long face for?”

“Daddy’s ‘sposed ta be building a fort.” Darry said sadly. “But he’s been with the baby for a really long time and I think he forgot about the fort.”

“I see.” Mary said, understanding what the problem was. “Darry, I know that it seems like Daddy and me are spending a lot of time with Sodapop and less time with you. But right now, your brother needs a lot of attention. Your Daddy and I are trying to figure things out. And I am sorry if you feel left out, but we are trying our best here.”

Mary gently cupped Darry’s chin and tilted his head so he was looking at her. “Daddy and I love you very much and I promise we will get the hang of having two kids, so we can spend more time with you. Okay?”

“Okay, Momma.” Darry said, the pout gone.

“That’s my boy.” Mary said, leaning forward and kissing the boy’s forehead. Then she winked and said. “I’ll go and hurry your Daddy up.” Then she stood up and left the room.

A couple minutes later, Darrel walked into the living room and over to Darry. He picked the four-year-old up and hugged him, then carried him over to the couch and sat down with the small boy in his lap.

“Your Momma told me you’re feeling kinda left out.” Darrel said, his voice soft. 

“You were ‘sposed ta build a fort.” Darry reminded him.

“I know, Buddy.” Darrel said. “But your brother needed me to change his diaper and get him settled down.” 

Darrel sighed and said. “Look Buddy, I know it may not seem fair right now, but you have a baby brother now. Sodapop is a helpless baby right now and he needs a lot of your Momma’s and my time.”

Darrel hugged his oldest son close and kissed his head. “But I promise you that I will do better. Your Momma and me will both make sure to spend as much time with you as we possibly can.”

Darrel gave the small boy another hug, then released him and gave him a smile. “Now, let’s get that fort built.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Darry returned the smile.

Father and son once again sat in the floor and started building a huge fort.

That night Darry was woken from a sound sleep by his new brother crying. Darry crawled out of bed and went into the nursery, where Mary was holding Sodapop in her arms and trying to soothe him.

“Is he sick, Momma?” Darry asked in a worried voice. He still wasn’t happy about the new baby, but he didn’t want him to be sick. 

“No, Sweetie.” Mary smiled at the boy, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the baby’s cries. “Babies cry a lot. Sodapop’s just hungry. Your Daddy is fixing him a bottle.”

“Here it is.” Darrel said, walking into the room carrying a baby bottle. 

“Hey Dar Bear.” Mary said, with a smile. “Would you like to help feed your brother?”

“I don’t know how Momma.” Darry said. 

“Do you want me to show you, Buddy?” Darrel asked.

Darry smiled and nodded his head.

Darrel sat down in a rocking chair and motioned for Darry, picking him up and settling him in his lap. 

Then Mary gently laid the crying baby in Darry’s arms, which were being supported in Darrel’s strong arm.

“Take the bottle.” Darrel instructed his oldest son. Then he guided Darry’s hand so he slowly placed the bottle’s nipple in Sodapop’s mouth. After only a couple seconds, the cries stopped and the baby was drinking.

Darry smiled as he feed his brother.

“He is a pretty nice baby.” Darry admitted. And he’s kinda cute.”

Darrel and Mary smiled.

“You are going to be a wonderful big brother, Darry.” Darrel said. 

Darry’s smile got bigger.

The next morning, Darry was once again woken from slumber by his brother crying.

The four-year-old groaned and rolled over to look at his superman clock siting on the nightstand. It wasn’t time to be awake yet. He decided to take back what he said, Sodapop was not very cute after all.

Darry tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t with the loud wails coming from the other room. with a frustrated sigh, the small boy climbed out of bed and walked to the nursery. 

His Mom was sitting in the rocking chair trying to sooth the crying baby in her arms. 

“Momma.” Darry whined. “I’m sleepy.”

“I know Dar Bear.” Mary said. “Sodapop’s just fussy right now.”

Darrel walked into the room, freshly made bottle in his hand. “Here you go, Babe.” He said, handing the bottle to his wife.

“He’s hungry again?” Darry asked. “It’ not fair he gets to wake me up just ‘cause the brat’s a pig.”

“Darry.” Darrell said sternly. “That was very rude.”

Darry hung his head and said. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, Buddy.” Darrell said, picking him up and hugging him. Darry wrapped his little legs around his Daddy’s waist and his arms around his neck.

“I know you’re still tired, Buddy.” Darrell told his son, his voice gentle. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Darrell carried the sleepy boy back to his bedroom and laid down in bed, then he covered him up with his dinosaur blanket. 

“Darry.” Darrell said. “Sodapop is just a little baby. Crying is the only way he has to communicate. When you’re hungry, you can use words to tell Momma or me that you want something to eat, or you can walk into the kitchen and get yourself a snack. But Sodapop can’t, so he cries.”

“He cries real loud.” Darry stated.

“I know.” Darrell smiled. “I was sound asleep when he started wailing, thought a cat got his tail in a pencil sharpener.”

Darry giggled.

“Now go on back to sleep, Buddy. I’m gonna lay back down too, to try and get another hour’s sleep before I gotta get ready for work.”

“Okay Daddy.” Darry said with a yawn.

“I love you, Buddy.” Darrel said.

“Love you too, Daddy.” Darry said, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next time Darry woke up, it was just because he woke up. There was no crying involved. He climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway. He heard noises coming from the kitchen, and he smelled bacon.

“Good morning, Mommy!” Darry called out, rushing into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Sweetie.” Mary smiled at the boy. “Ready for some breakfast?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Darry said. “I’m hungry enough to eat an elephant.”

Mary chuckled and said. “Then go ahead and set the table, breakfast is almost done.” 

“Okay Momma.” The young boy said, as he started to set two places at the table. “Can we go to the park today?” Darry wanted to know.

“Afraid not, Sweetie.” Mary said, as she sat a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table and began putting some in Darry’s plate. 

“Why not?” Darry asked.

“It’s a little chilly today and I don’t want to take Sodapop out in it.” Mary replied. “It’s supposed to warm up some in a couple days, we can go then.”

“But he can wear a coat.” Darry said, pouting.

“Darry, I said no.” Mary said. “Now eat up.”

Darry pouted, but began eating. 

Mary smiled at the small boy and said. “I promise to take you to the park in a couple days, Dar Bear.”

“Okay, Momma.” Darry said, but he didn’t return the smile. He really wanted to go to the Park.

Later that morning, Darry was playing in the living room floor. The young boy was pushing his toy cars around, making engine sounds with his mouth. He was having a blast.

“Darrell Shane Curtis Jr.” Mary said sternly as she walked into the room with a stern look on her face. “I have already told you to settle down, your brother is asleep.”

“But I’m playing, Momma.” Darry whined.

“Play something more quite.” Mary said, her voice softening. “Sodapop needs his sleep.”

“But he doesn’t hafta be quite when I’m sleeping.” Darry said.

“Sodapop is a baby.” Mary replied, squatting in front of Darry. “You are four. “ She gently cupped the small boy’s chin and said, “Dar Bear, I know this is hard for you. But Sodapop is growing every day, and soon he will be big enough to sleep through the night and go to the park when it’s chilly out. I promise.”

“How soon, Momma?” Darry wanted to know.

“It may seem like a long time to you, but I promise the time will come.” Mary said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Then she released his chin. “Now please play quietly.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Darry said.

Darry played quietly for a few moments while his brother slept and his Mom cooked lunch, but he got bored quickly.

Soon, he was once again making engine noises. He rammed one car into another and made a loud crashing sound. A second later, he heard loud crying coming from the nursery. 

Mary walked into the living room, giving her oldest son a very stern look. The small boy hung his head and whispered “Sorry, Momma.”

“Saying sorry is not enough this time, Darry.” Mary said, gently taking the boy’s hand and pulling him to a standing position. “I want you to go and stand in the corner, now.” She landed a firm swat to Darry’s butt to get him started.

“Yes Ma’am.” Darry said sadly, as he walked over to a corner. He heard his Momma leave the room, heading towards the nursery.

The four-year-old felt his eyes tear up as he stared at the corner. He was just playing, he didn’t mean to wake up the baby. The cries from the other room stopped, and soon Darry heard his Mom reenter the room.

“Come here Baby.” Mary said, her voice gentle. She took one of the boy’s hand and lead him over to the couch. She sat down and positioned the young boy so he was standing in front of her.

Darry hung his head as a couple tears slid down his cheeks. He hated being in trouble, hated it when his parents were upset with him.

“It’s okay, Dar Bear.” Mary said in a soothing voice, as she cupped his chin and lifted his head up. Using the pad of her thumb, Mary gently wiped away the boy’s tears. “You disobeyed me by being loud, but you’ve been punished. It’s all over and forgiven.”

She released his chin, then picked him up and sat him in her lap. Hugging him tightly. “It’s okay, Darry.”

Darry wrapped his arms around his Mom and buried his face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry Momma.” 

Mary kissed the boy’s head, then released him and shifted him around until they were facing each other.

“I know it’s not fair, Sweetie.” Mary said. “You are used to being a little noisy during the day. But I really need you to be patient.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Darry said. “I will.”

“That’s my good boy.” Mary said, once again hugging the boy.

Sodapop woke up a couple hours later, and Darry was allowed to continue his noisy game of wreaking his toy cars. Mary was sitting in her chair, reading a book. And Sodapop was laying in the basinet in the living room, making gurgling noises.

Sodapop stopped making those noises and started crying instead.

“Not again.” Darry groaned.

Mary laid her book down and quickly went to check on the crying infant, picking him up and wrinkling her nose.

“Someone needs a new diaper.” She said, carrying the crying infant out of the room and into the nursey. 

Darry followed her, he had never seen anyone change a diaper before. His parents have changed the new baby several times since he was born, but Darry never watched them.

Darry watched as his Mom laid the baby down on a table and removed his clothes. Then she started to remove the baby’s diaper, and a horrible smell filled the air. Darry gasped and quickly covered his nose and mouth.

“He stinks Momma.” The young boy exclaimed, his voice muffled by his hands. 

“I know sweetie.” Mary said, as she gently cleaned the baby and put powder on him.

“Is he s’posed ta smell like that?” Darry asked. 

“Yes.” Mary smiled, as she started putting on a clean diaper. 

Darry left the room in a hurry and headed back to the living room and his toy cars. He decided that he never wanted to be in same room as the baby when he was being changed ever again.

“Dar Bear.” Mary said, as she walked into the room. “I’m going to lay Sodapop down for a nap, I need you to play quietly for a little while. Okay?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Darry said softly.

“Thank you, Honey.” Mary smiled at him. Then she turned and went back into the nursery.

Darry frowned, he still wanted to paly cars. And he couldn’t play cars quietly, it was impossible. The four-year-old decided to go to his room and play with his puzzles, those were quiet.

He started to walk past the small table where the telephone was kept, but he stopped at stared at it. A smile formed on his face. He had an idea.

His Momma and Daddy had showed him the number for the hospital, in case he had to call for his Momma. The number was still wrote on the paper near the phone.

Darry made sure his Mom was not coming, then he picked up the receiver and dialed the number wrote on the paper.

“Tulsa women’s clinic, maternity ward.” A woman’s voice said. “How may I help you?”

“Hello.” Darry said, in his best grown-up voice. “I’m Darrell Shane Curtis, the Daddy, not the son. I think you gave my wife and me the wrong baby.”

“Excuse me?” the voice asked.

“All this baby does is sleep when it’s time to play, and cry when it’s time to sleep.” Darry explained. “And he smells really bad. I mean really, really, bad. Can we give him back and get another one? Or maybe a puppy, that’ll be better.”

“Darry!” Mary said sternly, as she walked into the room. Darry quickly hung up the phone.

“You have just earned yourself a time out, young man.” Mary said. 

“But I didn’t do nothing.” Darry whined.

“No arguments.” Mary said. “I want you to go to your room and sat on the bed. You may take Theo with you, but nothing else.”

Darry nodded and slowly walked to his room. he climbed into the bed and grabbed hid stuffed dog, hugging it to his chest as he started crying. The orange stuffed dog, which he named Theo, was a present from his Daddy when he was only two. 

The stuffed dog was Darry’s best friend, and he knew he could tell the dog anything.

Ten minutes later, even though it seemed like a lot longer to Darry, Mary walked into Darry’s room. The little boy had stopped crying, but still looked miserable. 

“Honey, it’s okay.” Mary said, as she sat on the bed and picked the small boy up. She settled him in her lap and hugged him.

“Sweetie.” Mary said softly, as she slowly rocked the boy back and forth. “I can not force you to love Sodapop, but I am asking you to give him a chance. I know you will start to love him and see him as your baby brother if you take a little time and get to know him.”

“But all he does is cry, sleep, and poop.” Darry reminded his Mom.

“When you were a little baby, you used to cry all the time and wake up your Daddy and me.” Mary said. 

“I did?” Darry asked.

“Yep.” Mary said. “And I hate to tell you this Kiddo, but I gagged the first time I changed one of your diapers.”

“I stunk?” Darry asked, feeling and sounding guilty.

“Like a dumpster full of skunks.” Mary replied, as she hugged him tighter. “But it’s okay, all babies do. All babies cry in the middle of the night and wake up people. It’s normal.”

Mary released the boy and situated him on her lap so they were looking at each other. “You were just like Sodapop when you were a baby. And you turned into a fine young man who is smart, funny, brave, and have a really good heart. Your Daddy and me were patient with you. All I ask is that you’re patient with Sodapop.”

“Okay, Momma.” Darry said seriously. “I’ll give ‘im a chance.”

“Thank you, Darry.” Mary said, kissing his forehead. 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Brother Darry story has one more chapter. then I plan on writing about the birth of Ponyboy next.


	3. Big Brother Darry part 3

The next few days went by pretty smoothly. Sodapop still woke everyone up in the middle of the night, Darry still had to be quite during the day when the baby slept, and Darry refused to be in the same room as his brother when someone was changing his diaper. But Darry had stopped seeing the baby as a nuisance and had started seeing him as his little brother.

The four-year-old had started helping his parents take care of the new baby, he loved reading to him and helping his parents feed him. 

He was currently sitting in the living room floor playing with his toy cars, Sodapop was laying in the bassinet in the same room, Darrell and Mary were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Sodapop started making gurgling noises and Darry stood up and walked over to the bassinet. He smiled at the small baby, as Sodapop smiled up at him and started kicking his little legs around and moving his arms.

“You’re in a good mood, huh?” Darry said. 

The baby continued to smile.

“I’m sorry I was kinda rude to ya before.” Darry said seriously, his smile gone. “I know it ain’t your fault you can’t play football and stuff right now. And I don’t mind ya waking me up at night no more.”

Then the young boy’s smile returned and he added. “Daddy said when you’re a couple years older, I get to sneak into your room one night when you’re sleeping and scream my head off.”

Darry picked up one of his cars, it was his favorite one. A blue and green one with doors that really opened. He had had the car for a while, and it was not in the best condition. Two of the wheels kept popping off and one of the doors was real loose. But it was still his favorite.

“Wanna play with my car?” He asked, as he leaned over the bassinet to hand the toy to the baby.

“Darry no! Move back!” Darrell said sternly, and loudly, as he quickly entered the room and over to the bassinet. 

Darry thought he sounded really mad, but he wasn’t sure why his Daddy was mad. He backed up a few feet and clutched the car in his small hand, tears welling up in his eyes.

Sodapop started crying loudly, having been scared by his Daddy’s loud voice.

“What’s going on?” Mary asked, as he rushed into the living room.

Darrell picked up the crying infant, then looked at Darry and sighed. 

“I screwed up.” The man said sadly.

“Well congratulations.” Mary said. “You’re human.”

“W….what did I do, Daddy?” Darry asked, his voice quivering. “Why are you m…mad at me?”

Darrell quickly, but gently, handed the still whimpering baby to his wife. Then he rushed over to his eldest son and picked him up, hugging him tightly to his chest. Darry wrapped his legs around his Daddy’s waist and his arms around his neck. 

“I ain’t mad at you, Buddy.” Darrell said softly. “I’m sorry I shouted, you didn’t deserve to be shouted at.”

“No one answered my question.” Mary said, cradling the now quiet baby in her arms. “What happened?”

Darrell tightened his grip around the boy a little tighter for a moment, then he walked over to the couch and sat down. Placing Darry in his lap.

“Mary.” Darrell said, as he gently took the small toy car from his son’s hand. “Darry here is a very generous kid, he was going to share his favorite toy with his baby brother.”

Mary’s eyes widened slightly at the toy, knowing how dangerous the harmless looking car could be to a baby.

“Darry.” Darrell said softly, looking at the boy sitting in his lap. “I want to apologize again for shouting. But I was scared.”

“Of what?” Darry asked in confusion. He knew that adults got scared sometimes too, his Daddy had told him that when he got scared of a thunderstorm and wanted to sleep with his parents. But he didn’t understand what made his Daddy scared now.

“This car.” Darrell said, holding up the toy. “Is a good toy for a big boy to play with, that’s why I bought it for you. Even though it’s old and the wheels pop off, it is still a good toy for you. You know that if a wheel comes off, all you have to do is bring it to Momma or me and we will fix it.

But Sodapop is a baby. And babies explore by putting everything in their mouths. He would have put this car into his mouth, and he might’ve gotten choked if the wheels came off.”

Darry gasp and his eyes grew wide. “I didn’t know.” He said. “I would never hurt Sodapop.”

“We know, Buddy.” Darrell assured the boy, as he hugged him and kissed the top of his head. “We know you would never hurt your little brother.”

Darrell released his tight grip and smiled at his eldest son. “You are an amazing big brother, and Sodapop is very lucky to have you watching out for him.”

“This is your Daddy’s and my fault.” Mary said, as she sat down on the coffee table in front of her husband and son. Sodapop was now sound asleep in her arms. “We should have told you not to give your brother anything unless we say it’s okay. We know that you don’t know what’s safe for babies ye

“I won’t give ‘im nothing else ‘til I ask you or Daddy.” Darry told his Mom. 

A couple days later, Darry was laying in the living room floor, coloring. Darrell and Mary were cuddled on the couch, Darrell was reading the newspaper and Mary was reading a book. Sodapop was asleep in the bassinet.

“Can we go to the park today?” Darry asked his parents.

“Not today, Buddy.” Darrell said. “It’s raining,”

“Just sprinkling.” Darry said. “Please?”

“No, Darry.” Darrell said, slightly more stern. 

Darry sighed and went back to coloring the cartoon rabbit in his book.

A few moment later, Sodapop woke up and started crying. Mary untangled herself from her husband’s arms and went to check on him.

“I think someone’s ready for a bottle.” Mary said, picking the baby up.

“I’ll fix one.” Darrell said, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Darry got to thinking. Every time Sodapop cries and throws a fit, he gets what he wants. he started to wonder if it would work for him. 

Darrell walked back into the living room and handed his wife, who was now sitting in a chair holding the baby, the bottle.

“Here you go, Babe.” He said.

“Thanks Hon.” Mary said, taking the bottle and sticking the nipple into Sodapop’s mouth. The baby instantly stopped fussing and started drinking.

“Daddy, I really want to go to the park.” Darry said, standing up.

“Darry.” Darrell said. “I said no, end of discussion.”

Darry tried to cry, but no tears came. So instead he stomped his foot and screamed “I want to go now!”

“That’s enough, young man.” Darrell said sternly. 

“No!” Darry screamed, once again stomping his foot. “Take me to the park, now!”

“One.” Darrell said calmly.

Darry froze for a moment. Usually when his parents started counting, he was in lots of trouble. But he really wanted to see if throwing a fit would work.

Darrell and Mary gave each other a confused look, Darry had never acted this way before.

Darry threw himself to the floor and started screaming and pounding on the floor with his feet and fists. The noise startled Sodapop who started crying again.

Darrell walked over to his four-year-old son and gently picked him up. He stood the boy up and landed two stinging swats to his jean covered butt.

Darry yelped loudly and immediately stopped screaming.

“Are you done?” Darrell asked sternly.

“Yes Sir.” Darry sniffled, as his eyes started to tear up. 

Darrell placed a hand on Darry’s shoulder and guided him to a corner. “Five minutes.” The man said. “Then we will talk.”

“Yes Sir, Daddy.” Darry sniffled.

Darrell left his son in the corner and turned towards his wife, nodding towards the kitchen. Mary nodded, then she laid the baby back in the basinet and followed Darrell into the kitchen.

“What was that?” Darrell whispered in confusion. “Darry’s never done that before, not even when he was real little.”

“I’m guessing he figured he could get away with it since Sodapop does.” Mary whispered back. “When Sodapop cries, he gets fed. Or changed, or picked up and cuddled.”

Darry was still sniffling in the corner, when he felt a large hand on his slender shoulder. 

“Come on Buddy, we need to talk.” Darrell said, as he guided his son over to the couch. Darrell sat down and stood the young boy in front of him.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Darry said.

“You know you’re Momma’s plenty smart.” Darrell said, his voice soft. “She thinks that you pitched a fit so you could see if it’ll work for you like it does for your brother.”

“It didn’t work for me.” Darry replied with a sniffle.

“Do you know why it didn’t work for you?” Darrell asked. “I want you to think about it for a moment.”

Darry thought for a moment, then he said. “Cause I ain’t a baby.”

“That’s right.” Darrell said. “You are a big boy. Sodapop cries when he needs or wants something because he can’t talk. It’s not rude or disrespectful when a baby pitches a fit, even when there’s nothing wrong. Even when they just want attention. Because crying is the only way a baby has of communicating.”

Darrell reached out and took the boy’s small hands into his much larger ones. 

“But you know how to use your words.” Darrell said. “And you are old enough to know that stomping your foot, shouting at me, and telling me no are very disrespectful.”

“I know, Daddy.” Darry said, feeling really guilty now. “I’m sorry.”

“When your Momma or me tell you no, the answer is no.” Darrell scolded the child, his voice calm but firm. “You do not throw a fit and scream to get your way.”

“I know Daddy.” Darry said. “I won’t do it no more.”

“Good.” Darrell said. “Because if you do, I will put you over my knee and spank you. Savvy?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Okay, Buddy.” Darrell said, picking the small boy up and sitting him in his lap. “You’ve been punished, all’s forgiven.” 

Darrell wrapped his strong arms around Darry and hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you Darry.” The man said.

“I love you too Daddy.”

A few days later, Darry was sitting in the floor playing with his toy cars. Sodapop was awake, so Darry was allowed to be noisy. 

Darrell was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper, Mary was in the kitchen cooking, and Sodapop was laying in the bassinet making baby noises.

“Darry.” Darrell said, standing up. “I’m going to go see if your Momma needs any help. Will you keep an ear on Sodapop and holler if he starts to get fussy?”

“Sure Daddy.” The boy said. “I’ll keep both ears on him.”

“Thank you, Buddy.” Darrell smiled at him, as he walked by and ruffled his hair.

Darrell walked into the kitchen and Darry continued to play. But he was a little more quite so he could hear his baby brother if he started crying.

Darry heard his parents laughing in the kitchen and had to giggle when he heard his Momma threaten his Daddy with a wooden spoon if he didn’t stop sampling the icing.

Darry’s smile disappeared when he saw a large spider in the floor, very close to the baby’s basinet. Darry was scared of spiders. No other animal bothered him, he even played with his friend’s pet snake. But he hated spiders.

Darry started to run into the kitchen and get his Daddy. His Daddy wasn’t scared of spiders. But then he stopped, the spider was real close to the basinet, real close to his baby brother. Darry couldn’t let the spider hurt Sodapop. He had to protect his brother.

Darry quickly stepped between the spider and the basinet, then screamed. “Daddy, help!”

A moment later, Darrell and Mary rushed into the room.

“What’s wrong, Buddy?” Darrell asked in concern.

Darry pointed to the spider, who was even closer now. “Don’t let him hurt Sodapop, Daddy.” Darry said.

“Mary.” Darrell said, his voice serious. “Take the boys to the kitchen, I’ll deal with the spider.”

Mary picked up Sodapop and took one of Darry’s hands, then they went into the kitchen.

“Be careful, Daddy.” Darry called over his shoulder.

Darry waited until his family was in the kitchen, then he grinned and walked over to the spider. He laid one of his hands in the floor and used the other to gently shoo the spider onto his palm. Then walked outside onto the front porch. Once he was outside, out of hearing range from Darry. He started laughing.

“You are lucky I was home, little guy.” Darrell told the spider in his hand. “Mary would done a Mexican hat dance on your little head.” Then he placed the spider on the ground and went back inside.

Darrell walked into the kitchen to find Mary holding the baby with one arm, her other arm was wrapped around Darry, who was sitting in her lap.

“Is he gone?” Darry asked.

“Yes, son.” Darrell said, as he squatted in front of the boy. “He’s gone. I am very proud of you, Darry. I know you are scared of spiders, but you protected your little brother. You are a very brave boy.”

Darry smiled at the praise. “I couldn’t let the spider hurt Sodapop, he’s my brother. I didn’t want him bitten. And I didn’t want Sodapop to eat the spider, it could’ve made him sick. And you said that babies put everything in their mouths.”

“Sodapop is lucky to have such a brave big brother.” Darrell said.

Darry’s smile grew.

“He’s brave and strong, just like his Daddy.” Mary said.

“Okay, my brave little warrior.” Darrell said, standing up and picking his son up in his strong arms. He kissed the boy’s forehead, then sat him on his feet. “Go on and get washed up for dinner.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Darry said, rushing from the room to do as he was told.

Mary waited until Darry left, then she asked. “Was the spider dangerous?”

“Naw.” Darrell said, with a smirk. “It was harmless. Unless of course, your son did eat it.”

“If Sodapop eats a spider, then that proves he’s your son.” Mary replied.

“I would never eat a spider.” Darrell said. “Unless it’s covered in chocolate.”

“I will fix you some for breakfast.” Mary laughed.

“That means you’ll have to actually touch a spider.” Darrell remined his wife.

Mary frowned and said. “Like I said, your getting bacon and eggs for breakfast.”

THE END!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the birth of Ponyboy. The chapters are not any order, I plan on jumping around. I have many stories planed, some real short and some long. Hope you like them.


	4. Another Little Brother    (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curtis's welcome the newest member to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain the spanking of a minor by his Father.

Darry: 7  
Sodapop: 3  
Ponyboy: not yet born (and) infant

Darry and Sodapop were in the back yard, Darry was teaching the younger boy how to play football.

“I caught it!” Three-year-old Sodapop yelled in excitement, holding the football up in the air.

“You sure did.” Seven-year-old Darry smiled. “Great job.” 

He didn’t mention the fact that he had practically handed the ball to the younger boy, he didn’t exactly catch it. But Soda was only a little kid, so Darry let him think that it was a big deal.

“I football player, like you n’ Daddy.” The smaller boy exclaimed.

“Boys.” Mary called from the back porch. “Lunch is ready.”

“Race ya.” Darry said.

“Okay.” Soda giggled, then he ran towards the porch. Darry jogged after him, staying a few inches behind the smaller boy.

“Momma!” Sodapop yelled, as he ran through the door and wrapped his arms around her legs. “I football player!”

“That’s great, Sweetie.” Mary smiled at the little boy, running a hand through his hair. Her other hand was rubbing her swollen belly. “Go get washed up, I made chicken nuggets and mac and cheese.”

“Okay Momma.” The three-year-old said. He released the woman’s legs and ran from the room.

“Walk, Sodapop!” Mary called out.

“Sorry Momma.” Sodapop called back.

Mary chuckled softly, then she winced and grabbed onto the table with one hand and her stomach with the other.

“Momma.” Darry said, worry evident in his voice. He rushed over and moved a chair closer to his Mom, she sat down slowly and smiled at Darry.

“I’m okay, Dar Bear.” She assured the worried boy. “I’ve just been on my feet a little too long.”

“You didn’t have to cook.” Darry said, quickly getting his Mom and glass of water and sitting in on the table in front of her. “We could’ve ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. You could’ve fixed them while sitting down.”

“Thank you, Honey.” Mary said, picking up the glass.

Mary took a drink of the water, then she softly ran and hand through Darry’s hair and let it rest on his cheek. “Dar Bear, I cooked and kept house when you were the one in my tummy. And I did it when Sodapop was in my tummy. I know I get tired more easily, but I am okay.”

“Momma!” Sodapop’s voice called out from the bathroom. “I made mess.”

“That boy is a mess.” Darry said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll clean it up, Momma. He probably just got water in the floor.”

“Thank you, Sweetie.” Mary smiled. 

Darry left the room and Mary once again thought about how much help her oldest son had been since her and Darrell told him about the new baby. Mary was currently seven and a half months pregnant and was not able to do all of the things she used to be able to do. 

Darry had stepped up and had been better at picking up after himself and after Sodapop. He also had been a lot better at playing with the younger boy and keeping him occupied and out of mischief. 

Darry was a good boy, but he still got into trouble on occasion. But Mary knew he was trying really hard to make things easier on her.

Mary fixed three plates and was still sitting at the table when the boys reentered the room.

The boys sat down and they started eating.

Later that evening, Darry and Sodapop were laying in the living room floor. Darry was reading a comic book and Sodapop was coloring. Mary was sitting on the couch reading a book.

The front door opened and Darrell walked in.

“Daddy!” Sodapop squealed, jumping to his feet and rushing towards the man. 

Darrell just had time to drop his toolbox and toolbelt to the floor before the small three-year-old jumped into his opened arms.

“Hey, Pepsi-cola.” Darrell chuckled as he hugged the boy tight. 

“I catch ball, Daddy.” Sodapop said with excitement. “I football player.”

“That’s great, kiddo.” Darrell praised. “Pretty soon you’ll be as good as your old man.”

Darry had stood up as well and walked over to his Dad, just at a slower pace then his brother. Darrell smiled at him and held out an arm. Darry rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Darrell’s waist.

“I’ve missed my two little munchkins.” The man said, hugging both boys a little tighter.

“We’ve missed you too, Daddy.” Darry said.

Darrell released Darry and sat Sodapop back on his own feet, then he walked over and leaned over his wife.

“I’ve also missed my very beautiful, intelligent, and charming wife.” He said, as they kissed. 

“Ewwwww!” Both young boys exclaimed.

“Sodapop’s way too young to see that.” Darry said, placing a hand over his little brother’s eyes.

Darrell and Mary just continued to kiss for a moment longer, then Darrell stood back up. Both adults chuckled.

“That is so gross.” Darry said, removing his hand from Sodapop’s eyes. 

“Gross.” Sodapop agreed with his older brother.

“Dear.” Darrell said to Mary, with a serious expression. “Our children just called us gross.”

“I know.” Mary sighed, with a frown. “I think you should teach them some respect for their elders.”

“I believe your right.” Darrell said. Then he made a loud growling sound and lunged for the boys.

Darry and Sodapop squealed with laughter, and ran away. Darrell was right behind them and easily caught them, wrapping a strong arm around each boy’s waist and bringing them down to the floor with him.

Mary laughed as she watched her three ‘boys’ rolling around in the floor laughing. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach and thought that pretty soon there would be four of her boys roughhousing together.

After a few moments, Darrell was laying on his back with his two sons sitting on his chest. Darrell tapped on the floor twice and said. “Uncle.”

“Darry n’ me won Momma.” Sodapop said, grinning. 

“I know baby.” Mary laughed. “You taught that mean ole bully a right proper lesson.”

“Okay, boys.” Darrell laughed. “Hop up, I need a shower.”

“We know, Daddy.” Darry said. “We can smell you.”

“Yeah.” Sodapop agreed. “You stink.”

Darrell let out another loud growl and once again all three were rolling around the floor.

Later that night, Darry was just about to climb into bed when his bedroom door opened and Darrell walked in.

“Hey Buddy.” The man said, flipping the light switch back on. “We need to talk for a minute before you go to bed.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Darry said. “What about?”

Darrell sat on the boy’s bed and placed Darry in a sitting position on his lap. 

“Your Momma and me are very proud of you, Son.” Darrell said. “Your Momma tells me that you are really helping her out, and I appreciate that. She says you make sure to clean up after yourself and after your brother. And that you play with Sodapop to keep him out from under her feet. She needs you right now while I’m at work, and I am very proud of you for everything you’re doing.”

“Momma always does things for me.” Darry said. “I know having a baby in her tummy makes her tired a lot, so I help her.”

Darrell hugged his eldest son tightly and kissed the top of his head. “You are growing into a fine young man, and I am extremely proud to call you my son.”


	5. Another Little Brother   (Part 2)

A few days later, Darry was playing over at a friend’s house. Darry and Billy were playing in the back yard, but got bored. They knew they were supposed to stay in the yard or go into the house, but they decided to sneak out of the yard and go to a nearby park. The two seven-year-olds’ figured they could be there and back before Mrs. Tomson knew they’d left.

They were wrong. The two boys had only made it a few yards from the house, then they saw Billy’s older brother jogging towards them.

“Oh no.” Darry groaned as they stopped walking. “We are so dead.”

“Maybe he won’t rat on us.” Billy said hopefully. Kevin was fifteen and babysat Billy a few times. He usually didn’t tell his parents if Billy acted up while they were gone.

“What the hell are you two up to?” Kevin asked with a scowl.

“Please don’t tell Mom.” Billy pleaded.

Kevin’s face softened and he gave the two younger boys a sympathetic look. “Mom already knows.” He said. “Saw ya through the window and sent me to bring you back.” 

Kevin sighed and said “Come on, best to get it over with.”

Darry and Billy followed behind the older boy, dreading what was coming. They both knew that they were in a lot of trouble. The three boys walked into the Tomson house to find a very agitated looking Mrs. Tomson.

“And just where were you two going?” She asked, giving the boys a stern look.

Neither boy answered, they just reminded silent and lowered their eyes to the floor. 

Mrs. Tomson gently grabbed Billy’s arm and turned him sideways and landed five hard slaps to his butt. She released his arm, then she did the same thing to Darry.

Both boys sniffled slightly and rubbed their stinging butts. Mrs. Tomson wasn’t a very big woman, but she had a hard hand.

“Now, are you going to answer my question?” She asked. “Or do I need to send one of you to fetch my spoon?”

“We was gonna go to the park.” Billy admitted quickly. 

“Go to your room, young man.” She told her son sternly. “I will there shortly.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Billy sniffled, as he left the room.

Mrs. Tomson turned to Darry, her voice still stern. “I am going to call your Mom and tell her exactly what happened. Kevin will walk you home.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Darry said sadly. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Tomson.”

The woman’s voice softened as she said. “I am not happy with what you did, Darry. It was very dangerous and you know sneaking off by yourself is against the rules. But you are a very good kid and you know I don’t hold grudges. I know your parents will punish you, so the slates clean. You are still welcomed here anytime.”

“Come on, kiddo.” Kevin said. “I’ll escort you to the gallows.”

Ten minutes later, Kevin and Darry were standing outside of the Curtis house. Darry stopped walking when they made it to the porch.

“Come on, kid.” Kevin said. “Putting it off only makes it worse.”

Darry nodded and followed the older boy into the house. Mary was standing in the living room, and she looked mad. Sodapop was sitting in the floor playing with his plastic dinosaurs.

“Thank you for walking Darry home, Kevin.” She said.

“No problem, Mrs. C.” the teenager said. 

Kevin left and Mary gave her oldest son a stern look. 

“I’m sorry Momma.” Darry said softly, looking at the floor.

“Dar in trouble?” Sodapop asked sadly. He hated it when the older boy was in trouble.

Before anyone could answer, Mary clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. She felt lightheaded and started to sway.

“Momma!” Darry exclaimed. He rushed over and slid a chair to her, holding it sturdy as she sat down. 

“Momma hurt?” Sodapop cried as rushed over wrapped his small arms around the woman’s leg.

“I’m o…okay, baby.” Mary said in a shaky voice. Then she clutched her stomach again and let out a pained grunt. 

“Sodapop.” Darry said, his voice also shaky. “Momma loves it when you draw her stuff. Go on to your room and make her something pretty.”

Darry knew his Mom was hurting and he didn’t want his little brother to be as scared as he was. 

“Make Momma better?” Sodapop asked Darry.

“Course it will.” Darry assured the three-year-old.

“Okay.” Sodapop said, then rushed to his room to start drawing.

“Thank you, Darry.” Mary said. 

“Are you okay?” the seven-year-old asked in a worried voice.

“I’m okay, Honey.” Mary said, her voice more composed. “I think your baby brother is going to be a gymnast, it felt like he was doing backflips.”

“Can I get you something?” Darry asked.

“No, Honey.” Mary said with a warm smile. “I’m okay now.”

The smile was replaced with a frown, then a grimace. 

“Momma?” Darry asked in concern.

“I…I need you to call Aunt Susan.” Mary said, her voice strained. “Tell her the baby’s coming.”

“Okay Momma.” Darry quickly ran to the phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Hello.” A gruff voice answered.

“Mr. Matthews.” Darry said. “This is Darry. I need to talk to Aunt Susan, please. It’s real important.”

The other was silent for a moment, then another voice was on the line.

“Darry, Honey.” Aunt Susan said in concern. “What’s wrong?” 

“Momma’s hurting real bad.” Darry said. He was trying to keep his voice calm, but he knew he sounded scared. “She said the baby’s coming.”

“I will be there in five minutes, Darry.” The woman said. “Don’t worry, Honey. I am leaving right now.”

“O…okay.” Darry said, relived that an adult was coming to help his Mom.

The line went silent again, and Darry heard a click. He hung up the phone and turned towards his Mom. He was shocked to see a puddle of liquid in the floor under the chair and the large wet spot on his Mom’s dress. He couldn’t believe that his Mom peed in the floor. He knew he must have been really hurting to do that.

“Aunt Susan’s on her way, Momma.” Darry said, walking back over to her. “Do you need something?”

“No Dar Bear.” Mary said, with a tired smile. “I’m okay.” 

“I draw.” Sodapop announced, running into the room and holding up a sheet of paper with different colored scribbles.

“That’s real pretty, Sweetie.” Mary said. She was trying to smile, but was hurting too much for the smile to be believable. 

“Sodapop.” Darry said. “Go and draw Momma something else.”

“Okay.” The three-year-old smiled, running from the room.

The front door opened and Susan rushed in.

“Aunt Susan.” Darry said in relief. “Momma’s hurting.”

“It’s okay, Honey.” Susan smiled at the little boy. “You littlest brother is just ready to come out and greet the world.” Then she rushed to Mary’s side and helped her friend stand up.

“Darry.” Susan said. “Will you go and grab Sodapop?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Darry said, rushing towards the boy’s room.

The younger boy was sitting in the floor, coloring.

“We’ve got to take Momma to the hospital.” Darry said, trying his best to sound calm. 

“Momma sick?” Sodapop asked.

“She ain’t sick.” Darry explained and he grabbed Sodapop’s dinosaur backpack and started stuffing some of the younger boy’s toys into it. “When women have babies, they have to go to the hospital.”

“Why?” the three-year-old asked his favorite question. 

“That’s just how it’s done.” Darry said. “Now come on.”

“Darry.” Susan’s voice called out.

“Coming.” Darry called back. Then he grabbed Sodapop’s hand and the boys rushed from the room.

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

This one has one more chapter, which I hope to have up soon. then I'm going to skip ahead a few years to where Sodapop and Steve are twelve and decide to play with old fireworks.


	6. Another Little Brother   Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting. I really hope someone thinks this chapter was worth the wait.

Darry and Sodapop were sitting in the backseat of Susan Matthews’ car, Susan and Mary were in the front seat. 

Mary let out another loud moan of pain.

“Momma!” Sodapop cried out in fear, as a few tears slid down his face.

“I…I’m okay baby.” Mary gasped out.

“Your Momma is going to be just fine.” Susan assured the three-year-old. “We’ll be at the hospital in no time, and the doctors will fix her right up.”

“It’ll be okay, Sodapop.” Darry said, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he really was. He reached over and took one of his brother’s small hands and squeezed. “Momma will be okay. The doctors will know how to make Momma feel better.”

Soda stopped crying and nodded. He believed his big brother.

“Pretty soon, we’ll have another brother.” Darry reminded the younger boy. “Then you’ll be a big brother too.”

Sodapop smiled at that. He wanted to be a big brother like Darry.

Darry returned the smile, but he really wanted to cry. He was blaming himself for his Mom hurting. He figured it was his fault, because he made her upset during her pregnancy.

His Dad had told him that he had to be on his best behavior since his Mom was always sore and tired. But he got into trouble and upset her. Now she was hurting. And it was all his fault.

A few minutes later, Susan parked her car in front of a large clinic.

“I’m going to go grab a wheelchair and an orderly.” Susan said, opening her car door. “I’ll be right back.” Then she looked at the two boys in the back seat. “Stay in the car with your Momma.”

Susan ran into the building, and soon returned with a young man who was pushing a wheelchair. The man helped Mary out of the car and into the wheelchair. Then Susan and the boys followed them into the building.

“Momma!” Sodapop cried out when he saw the man pushing his Mom through an opened door. 

“You have to stay here, Honey.” Susan told the boy, as she was signing some papers.

“Want Momma!” The little boy wailed, as tears started falling down his cheeks.

Susan laid the papers down on a table and quickly picked up the crying child.

“It’s okay, baby.” She cooed, hugging him. “You can see your Momma real soon. And when you do, she’s going to have a precious little baby to say hello to.”

“The boys can wait in that waiting room.” One of the nurses said, pointing towards a closed door. “We’ll keep an eye on them for you.”

“Thank you, Sara.” Susan smiled at the other woman. 

“Want Momma.” Sodapop sniffled.

“I know, Sweetie.” Susan said. 

“I packed your dinosaurs, Sodapop.” Darry told his little brother. “we can play with them.”

“Darry play too?” Sodapop asked with another sniffle.

“Sure I will.” Darry replied.

twenty minutes later, both boys were sitting in the floor of the waiting room playing with the plastic dinosaurs. They were the only people in the large room.

Darry was trying his best to concentrate on the game they were playing, and not on the guilt he was feeling. He still blamed himself. He made his Momma hurt, it was his faut she was in the hospital.

The door opened and Darry was expecting one of the nurses to poke her head in, they had been checking on the boys every so often. But instead of a nurse, Aunt Susan walked into the room.

“Aunt Susan!” Sodapop exclaimed, jumping up and rushing towards the woman.

“Hey Sweetie.” Susan smiled, as she picked the boy up and hugged him.

“Were Momma?” he asked.

“Is Momma okay?” Darry asked, he was still sitting in the floor holding an orange dinosaur. 

“Your Momma is just fine.” Susan assured the young boy, as she kissed Sodapop’s cheek and sat him back on the floor. “Your Daddy is with her now.”

“Daddy here?” Sodapop asked with a large smile. 

“Yes.” Susan said, sitting down in one of the chairs. “You can see them both very soon.”

Darry nodded but didn’t say anything. He was glad his Daddy was there, his Daddy always made everything better. He knew he would make his Momma feel better. But he also knew that his Daddy was going to be very upset with him. He had let the man down, he knew he had disappointed him. And that made him feel awful.

It was another half an hour before the door opened again, this time it was Darrell who walked into the room. The man had a huge smile on his face.

“Daddy!” Sodapop exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to his Dad.

“Hey, Pepsi-cola.” Darrell laughed, as he picked the small boy up and swung him around. “Are you ready to go and meet your new brother?”

“Where Momma?” the boy asked through his giggles.

“Your Momma is resting.” Darrell said, settling the boy on his hip. “In a minute we are going to go see her. And the baby.”

Darrell looked at Darry, who was standing a few feet away. The young boy was looking at the floor and his shoulders were slumped.

“Darry, what’s wrong Buddy?” Darrell asked in concern.

“Nothing Daddy.” Darry said softly, without looking up.

“He’s been really quiet.” Susan said. “You should be proud of your oldest son, Darrell. He called me when Mary needed me, he had the foresight to pack some of Sodapop’s toys, and he’s been keeping his little brother occupied since we got here.”

“I’ve been proud of Darry since his birth.” Darrell said with a smile.

Hearing his Dad say that was a little too much for the boy. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. “You shouldn’t be, Daddy.” He cried, still looking at the floor. “I hurt Momma.”

“What?” Darrell asked in confusion.

“I….I hurt Momma.” Darry said in barely a whisper. “It’s all my fault.” Then he started crying harder.

Darrell quickly handed Sodapop over to Susan, then he rushed forward and knelt in front of Darry. He pulled the crying boy into a tight hug.

“Sodapop and I are going to go look at the babies.” Susan said. “See which one we want to take home. We’ll meet you at the nursery window.”

“Thank you, Susan.” Darrell said, standing up with Darry still in his arms. The boy wrapped his arms around Darrell’s neck and his legs around his waist. 

“Darry sad.” Sodapop said.

“Don’t worry, Sweetie.” Susan assured the boy. “Your Daddy will fix everything.” Then she carried the three-year-old out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Darrell walked around the room carrying the young boy, rubbing his back and trying to calm his down. After a few moments, the seven-year-old stopped crying, but still clung to his Dad.

“Okay, Buddy.” Darrell said, sitting in a chair and standing the young boy in front of him. “What’s wrong.”

“I hurt Momma.” Darry said sadly.

Darrell grabbed a few tissues from a box on the table beside the chair and gently wiped the tears from his son’s face. Then he took the boy’s hands into his larger ones.

“Buddy, you didn’t hurt your Momma.” Darrell said softly. 

“Yes I did.” Darry insisted with a sniffle.

“Tell me what happened, from the beginning.” Darrell said. “Tell me everything.”

“You’ll be mad.” Darry whispered, looking at the floor.

“Maybe so.” Darrell said. “But I still want to hear it. And I also want you to look at me and not the floor.” His voice was soft, but still held authority. 

Darry looked up and said. “I was at Billy’s playing and we snuck outta the yard to go to the park. Mrs. Tomson saw us and sent Kevin after us. Kevin walked me home, and Momma was upset.” 

Darry started to tear up again. “I know I ain’t s’posed to upset Momma, since she’s tired a lot and stuff. But I did and she was hurting real bad. And she even peed in the floor.” Then he started crying again.

“You didn’t hurt your Momma.” Darrell said. He picked the crying boy up and sat him in his lap, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head. He released the boy and smiled at him. 

“First off, your Momma will have my hide if I don’t explain something to you.” Darrell said. “Your Momma did not pee in the floor, her water broke.”

Darry gave him a confused look.

“When you sleep, you have a nice soft bed and pillow. Right?” Darrell said, trying to find the right way to explain this to a seven-year-old.

“Yes Sir.” The boy answered.

“Well, there’s no room inside a woman’s tummy for a real pillow.” Darrell said. “So there’s a pillow like bubble of water for the baby to sleep on. When it’s time to have the baby, the water bubble pops and the water leaks out.”

“Oh.” Darry said, thinking about it. “Women sure are confusing.”

Darrell let out a loud belly laugh and said, “Son, you are right about that. When you get older, you’ll see just how confusing they can get.”

“But I still hurt Momma.” Darry said. Normally when his Daddy laughed like that, Darry couldn’t help but to laugh with him. But he didn’t feel like laughing now.

“No you didn’t son.” Darrell assured the boy. “When a woman is ready to give birth, she starts hurting. I know it doesn’t sound fair, but that’s what happens. When your Momma was ready to give birth to you, she was hurting something fierce. Same way with Sodapop.”

“She was?” Darry asked.

“Yes.” Darrell replied. “Your Momma was probably upset about you sneaking off like that, but that was not what made her start hurting.”

“Momma knew she would hurt when the new baby was born?” Darry asked, a little confused.

“Yes she did.” Darrell said.

“Then why did she do it again?” the little boy wanted to know. “Even Sodapop learned not to touch the stove after being burned once. And that boy ain’t got a lick of sense at times.”

Darrell laughed again and said. “Because your Momma knew that you, Sodapop, and the new baby were worth the pain.” The man explained. 

He smiled and added. “When your Momma looked at you, cradled in her arms, she said all of the pain melted away. Her love for you was a lot stronger than the pain.”

Darry returned the smile, relieved that he hadn’t really hurt his Momma. “Since the baby’s been born, is Momma not hurting no more?”

“Your Momma is feeling just fine, just a little tired.” Darrell replied.

“Good.” Darry said.

“Feeling better, Buddy?’ Darrell asked.

“Yes Sir.” Darry replied. 

Darrell’s smile disappeared and his voice took on a slightly sterner tone. “Now we need to discuss you sneaking off.”

Darry bit his bottom lip and lowered his eyes. 

“Eyes up, Darry.” Darrell said.

Darry looked up and Darrell used his thumb to gently remove the boy’s lip from his teeth.

“Did your Momma punish you for it?” Darrell asked.

“No Sir.” Darry answered. “She didn’t even have time to really lecture me, ‘fore the started hurt’n.”

“After we spend a little time with your Momma and new brother.” Darrell said. “You and me are gonna go home and pick up some things for your Momma. We can discuss your actions then.”

“Y…yes Sir.” Darry said. He knew that it was going to be his Daddy’s hard hand discussing it with his butt.

“Then I’m gonna take you to Aunt Susan’s, you and Sodapop are staying with her tonight.” Darrell said. “I’m gonna stay here with your Momma.”

“Okay Daddy.” Darry said, but he was not happy about it. He knew he probably deserved a spanking, but that didn’t mean he wanted one.

Darrell hugged the small boy tightly and kissed the top of his head. His voice was soft and soothing when he said. “You broke the rules and you are going to be punished. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not very proud of you. You got your Momma help and you even thought to pack some of Sodapop’s toys to keep him from climbing the walls. You are a very smart boy, and an amazing son and brother.”

Darrell released the boy and said. “I love you, Darry.”

“I love you too Daddy.” Darry replied, feeling a lot better. 

“Come on, Kiddo.” Darrell said, standing up with Darry still in his arms. He settled the boy on his hip. “Let’s go so you can meet your new brother.”

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This was supposed to be the last one on the current story, but it’s not. There will be one more, which I really hope to have posted by tomorrow night. Then I will work on the story about twelve-year-olds Steve and Soda, and their fireworks adventure.


	7. Another Little Brother   Part 4

A few minutes later Darrell, Susan, Darry, and Sodapop walked into Mary’s hospital room. The young woman was sitting up in bed, with her new baby cradled in her arms.

Darry and Sodapop rushed over to the bed.

“Momma okay?” Sodapop asked. 

“Yes, baby.” Mary smiled at the boys. “I’m okay now.”

“My newest Godson is so adorable.” Susan said, as she gently took the baby from her best friend. “He looks just like that really cute guy that works with Darrell. You know the one, Mary, he changed your flat tire about nine months ago.”

“Susan!” Mary gasped. “I was hoping no one would notice.”

“I do believe David is going to have an accident very soon.” Darrell said, with a mock glare. He knew his wife, he knew she would never be unfaithful. “Maybe a faulty ladder, or a flying hammer.”

“Daddy.” Darry asked in confusion. He was wondering why the adults were talking about Mr. Ryan. The man was nice to him when he changed his Momma’s tire, but he hadn’t seen him since.

“I’ll explain it to you in ten years, Buddy.” Darrell told his oldest son.

Darry frowned, but didn’t say anything. He hated it when the adults told him that.

Susan sat in one of the chairs, cradling the baby in her arms. Soda walked over and stood beside her, looking down at the baby.

“Momma.” Darry said, softly. “I’m sorry I snuck outta the yard, it won’t happen again. Daddy’s gonna p…punish me. So you ain’t gotta do nothing but rest and get all better.”

Mary held her arms out and Darrell picked the young boy up and placed him in her arms. Mary hugged the boy tightly.

“I’m sorry, Momma.” Darry said again, returning the hug.

“It’s okay, Dar Bear.” Mary said, kissing the top of her head. “Everything’s okay.”

Mary gave her son another tight squeeze, then pulled him away at arms length. “I am very proud of you, Darry.” She said. “I was real scared when I stared hurting, but you kept your head and got me help. And knowing that you were keeping an eye on Sodapop made me feel a lot better and a lot less scared.”

“Really?” Darry asked proudly. 

“Really.” Mary said. “Thank you for being brave for me.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You are growing into a fine young man, just like your Daddy.”

Darry’s smiled widened. 

Mary sighed and said. “What you did was very wrong, but you are a very good boy.”

She ran a hand through his hair. “I love you, Darry.”

“I love you too, Momma.” Darry said.

“He looks funny.” Sodapop called out from across the room. he was frowning down at his baby brother.

“Sodapop.” Darrell scolded gently, as he walked over to the little boy. “That was very rude. He’s your baby brother.”

“And he doesn’t look no where near as funny as you did when you were born.” Darry informed the three-year-old.

“I not look funny.” Soda protested.

“Wanna bet?” Darry asked with a smirk.

Now that he wasn’t having to keep an eye on Soda, Darry figured it was okay to aggravate him. It was fun to pick on the younger boy, as long as no one else did.

“Daddy!” Sodapop whined loudly.

“Enough boys.” Darrell said sternly. He did not raise his voice, but both boys knew he meant business. 

“What is his name?” Susan asked. “I’m assuming it’s something original.”

“Ponyboy Michael Curtis.” Mary said with a smile. 

“That’s a lovely name.” Susan smiled.

“Darry.” Darrell said. “Would you like to hold your brother?”

“Yes Sir.” Darry said. “If it’s alright with Aunt Susan.”

“Of course it is, Honey.” Susan smiled, as she handed the baby over to Darrell. 

Darrell carried the baby over and placed him into Darry’s small arms. “You’ve got to support his head.” Darrell instructed. “Lower this hand a little. Good, you’re a natural.”

Darry smiled down at the tiny infant, who was staring up at him. When Sodapop was born, Darry wasn’t happy about it. But now he really loved his brother, and he knew he was going to love this one just as much.

Sodapop walked over and stood beside the bed. He still wasn’t sure what to think about the baby. He was used to being the baby of the family.

“He’s smiling.” Darry beamed. 

“He knows he’s safe in your arms.” Darrell said. “He knows you are going to be an amazing big brother to him, just like you are to Sodapop.”

“Darry good big brother.” Sodapop said.

“Thanks, Soda.” Darry smiled at the younger boy. “Now you’re a big brother too, just like me.”

“I big brother?” Soda asked.

“Sure are.” Darry said. “You’re Ponyboy’s big brother.”

“Darry p’tect me.” Soda said, smiling. “I p’tect Horsey.”

“His name is Ponyboy, baby.” Darrell said with a smile. “Not Horsey.”

“I hold Horsey?” Soda asked, holding out his small arms. “Please.”

Darry snickered. 

“You may hold Ponyboy.” Darrell said, trying not to smile. “His name is Ponyboy.”

Mary and Susan did not try to hide their own smiles.

Darrell gently took the infant from Darry’s hands and walked over to one of the chairs. He held the baby in one arm, and helped Sodapop onto his lap with the other. Then he placed the tiny baby into his middle son’s arms, using his own arms to help the little boy support his baby brother.

“What do you think of your baby brother?” Darrell asked the child.

Sodapop looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and smiled when the baby smiled at him. “I love my Horsey.” Sodapop said. 

“His name is not Horsey.” Darrell said, smiling. “His name is Ponyboy.”

“He my Horsey.” Sodapop insisted with a stubborn pout. “He Sodapop’s Horsey.”

The others in the room all laughed.

“Okay, Kiddo.” Darrell said. “He’s Sodapop’s Horsey.”

Sodapop smiled widely and said. “My Horsey.”

Twenty minutes later, Darrell and Darry were in the man’s truck heading towards their house. Normally, Darry loved spending time alone with his Dad. But not when he knew he was going to get spanked when they made it home.

“It’ll be okay, Buddy.” Darrell told the silent boy in the passenger seat. “I know getting spanked sucks, and having to wait on one is even worse. But it’ll be over soon and we can move on.”

“Yes Sir.” Darry said softly.

Darrell pulled to a stop in front of his house and they climbed out of the truck.

“Come on, Buddy.” He said. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yes Sir.” Darry said, as they went inside.

“Go and change into your pajamas.” Darrell said, his voice soft. “They’ll be more comfortable then jeans. And by the time we get to Aunt Susan’s it’ll be close to bedtime. Grab your backpack and pack a pair of Soda’s pajamas and a suite of clothes a piece. Then come on into your Momma’s and my room.”

“Yes Sir.”

Darry did as he was told and walked into his parents’ bedroom a few minutes later, wearing his Superman pajamas. Darrell was sitting on the bed, a small suite case sitting behind him.

“Thank you, Buddy.” Darrell said, nodding towards the backpack in the boy’s hand. “Sat it down and come here.”

Darry dropped the bag and walked over to stand in front of his Dad. It was times like this that Darry fully realized just how big his Daddy was.

“You know how dangerous it is to be wandering around without an adult.” Darrell said. His voce was calm but held authority. “We live in a dangerous neighborhood. I wish we didn’t, but we do. And you know it. You know that there are some mean people out there.”

Darrell hated having his son know that there were people in the world who would hurt children, but he felt he had no choice but to tell him. He wanted his son to be prepared, and to know he had to be carful.

“I know Daddy.” Darry said.

“Let’s get this over with, Buddy.” Darrel said, gently picking the seven-year-old up and placing him face down over his lap.

Darrell hooked a finger into the waistband of Darry’s sleep pants and pulled them and his underwear down to his knees. Darrell knew how strong he was, and how big his hands were. He knew he could get his point across if he spanked over his sons’ clothes. But he did not want to leave bruises. He always spanked on the bare butts, unless it was just a few warning swats, so he could see what he was doing.

He didn’t think he could ever forgive himself if he spanked his sons hard enough to leave bruises.

Darrell laid a comforting hand on his son’s back. “Remember, son.” Darrell said. “Just because you broke the rules and are being punished, does not mean that you are not an amazing boy. You make me proud to be your Dad every single day.”

Darrell raised his hand up and brought it down sharply on the small butt, causing Darry to yelp. Darrell landed a few more swats to the boy’s bare butt, turning it a light pink.

Darry started squirming and hissing, as his butt was heated up. When his Dad started swatting his tender undercurve, where his butt met his thighs, Darry started crying softly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Darry cried out. “Won’t do it again.”

“We’re almost finished, Buddy.” Darrell said, as he stopped spanking for a moment. “These last four are going to be harder, to make sure you think twice before running off again.

Darrell landed a stinging swat to the boy’s left thigh, causing him to cry harder. A matching one to his right thigh had the boy sobbing. It hurt Darrell to see his son in pain, but he had to make sure the boy remembered this. 

They did live in a rough neighborhood, where two little kids could easily get jumped for no other reason then for some hoods to relive their own boredom.

Darrell landed two quick and stinging swats to the boy’s undercurve, causing him to cry out louder.

Darrell very gently pulled the pants and underwear up and lifted Darry up so the boy was now sitting in his lap.

Darry curled into Darrell’s strong chest and continued to cry.

“It’s over, Buddy.” Darrell said, as he hugged his son. “It’s all over, all’s forgiven.”

Darrell continued to hug and comfort the boy as his sobs lessened into the occasional sniffle.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Darry sniffled.

“It’s okay, Son.” Darrell assured the boy. “It’s all over and forgotten.”

“My butt hasn’t forgotten it.” Darry said with another sniffle.

Darrell chuckled softly and said. “Good, maybe your butt will tell your head not to do it again.”

“I won’t Daddy.” Darry said.

“I love you, Darry.” Darrell said, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Darry replied.

The next evening, the small family were back home. Darry was sitting in the floor, playing with his cars. Mary was sitting in her chair reading a book. And Darrell was sitting on the couch. Sodapop was sitting in his lap, and the new baby was in Sodapop’s arms.

The little boy was taking his role as big brother very seriously. 

“It’s time for Ponyboy’s nap.” Mary said. 

“Horsey nap here.” Soda said, holding the sleeping baby a little more tightly.

“Sodapop.” Darrell said. “Let your Momma put the baby down for a nap.”

“I get baby back?” Soda asked him Mom, who was now standing in front of him. His eyes were wide and hopeful.

“Of course you can, baby.” Mary assured the boy, as she gently picked up the baby. 

Mary carried the baby into the nursery and Darrell hugged Sodapop and kissed the top of his head.

“You are a very good big brother.” The man said.

Soda climbed off of his Daddy’s lap and started playing cars with Darry. A few moments later, Mary returned to the room and to her book. Darrell picked up the newspaper and began reading it.

The young family settled into a nice quiet evening at home.

“Hey Dad.” Darry said, smirking at Sodapop. He wanted to tease the younger boy some more. “Ponyboy’s kinda shaped like a football, can we take him to the lot and toss him back and forth?”

Before Darrell could answer, Soda jumped to his feet, placed both hands on his narrow hips, and glared at the older boy.

“Darrell Shane Curtis Junior!” He shouted in an angry voice. “You leave my Horsey alone!”

The shouting woke up the new baby and they heard wails coming from the nursery.

“You woke the baby up, big mouth.” Darry accused the younger boy, as Mary stood up and walked towards the nursery. She gave her husband a look clearly telling him to deal with the boys.

“You being mean.” Soda said, stomping his foot.

“You’re being a brat.” Darry retorted.

Darrell sighed. Maybe it wasn’t such a quiet evening after all.

The End of this part.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Is anyone interested in reading about the boys when they were younger? Please let me know.


End file.
